The Lorien 21
by numbers11-20
Summary: This is a story that I thought of when I thought that 7 people couldn't rebuild an entire civilization, no matter how powerful, so I created 11 others to help them out, and also, those that read my other story, Archmage, I made a small mistake and uploaded this story instead of creating a new page I could work on and I apologize if you were upset.
1. Chapter 1

The Lorien 21

The following story is my interpretation of what should happen in the book that will come out after The Rise of Nine. I do not own any of the rights to this story although I wish to express my feelings of the book.

The Elders knew that they couldn't rebuild their race on just ten of them.

All of them knew.

The Elders also each had 1 child each which would become the 11 to 20th next Elders.

But all of the Elders also created Number 21 with minds and gave him secret Legacies that are unheard of.

Number 21 will have 3 master legacies but only 7 minor legacies, but the Master legacies are beyond any other

And Number 21 will save all of Earth and Lorien.

But there is only one more thing.

11 and 1 have the same powers, so do 12 and 2, 13 and 3, 14 and 4, and so on.

Whatever powers that 11, 12, and 13 have, those are the powers that 1, 2, and 3 would have. 21's powers are unique to him.

And Numbers 11 to 21, their Cepan's, and 26 were on a 3rd ship, stolen from the Mogs so it could get away unnoticed.

Each one had a Cepan but they stayed together, they thought the Mogs only knew of the 9.

They were wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

The 11 Cepan, 11 Garde, and 26 Chimera lived in a large house in the outskirts of a small town in Northern Michigan with 4 trucks that hold 6 people and the back can hold all of the Chimera divided up in case they all needed to leave, where Number 11, a 21 year old male Loric with short, black hair who had already discovered telekinesis, his enhancements, earthquake generation, super balance, freeze vision, impervious skin, super strength, mind control, duplication, teleportation, X-ray vision, and plant manipulation, who goes by Will Foster in the public, was on his way back to the safe house with Number 12, a 16 year old male Loric with curly brown hair and had already discovered telekinesis, his enhancements, hydrokinesis, water breathing, sonic scream, freeze vision, water walking, and shape shifting, who went by Jason Fisher, and Number 13, a 17 year old female Loric with long, blond hair and who already discovered telekinesis, her enhancements, super agility, super speed, meteor summoning, and vortex breath, who goes by Michele Burns, who were also interested in each other, with 6 Chimera, Scout and Molly, two Chimera that follow 11 where ever he goes, Hunter and Lady, who followed 12 where ever he goes, and Baxter and Lola who followed 13 where ever she goes.

Number 11 didn't have any connections with anyone because he knew how everyone felt about him, they thought he had too many legacies only because he was older. They didn't hate him, they just were a little envious. The only two that weren't envious were 12 and 13, because they were close numbers to him. The three of them were walking when they ran into Number 14 and Number 15 with four Chimera, Buster and Ginger who followed 14 where ever she goes, and Bandit and Ruby who follow 15 where ever he goes. Number 14, a 16 year old female Loric with long brown hair who had already discovered telekinesis, her enhancements, animal telepathy, lumen, healing, precognition, time manipulation, and telepathy, who went by Sandy Porter, was dating Number 15, a 17 year old male Loric with short red hair and freckles who had already discovered telekinesis, his enhancements, super strength, burrowing, intuitive aptitude, petrification, meteor summoning, siren song, earth generation, and duplication, who went by David Holmes.

"Hey 14 and 15, what's up." 11 asked when they ran into each other, "Not much, just going for a walk, although all of the Cepans wanted to meet with us at the safe house in an hour." said 15, said rather confused why. "Ok, well, enjoy your walk, we were actually on our way back." said 12, closing up the conversation. After they kept on walking, 11, 12, and 13 and their Chimera went up to the safe house and trained with each other while the Chimera were on the side lines, focusing on the newer legacies that they got the most recently. When they finished, they saw the rest of the Chimera, 11 Cepans, and Numbers 14 to 21 coming in. "Carl, what is up?" 11 said to his Cepan, Carl Foster. "We Cepans need to talk to all of you." Carl said and the other Cepans nodded. "Please sit down all of you." said Susan Fisher, 12's Cepan. Numbers 11 to 21 all sat down when Betty Burns, 13's Cepan, spoke up, "Now all of you know that 4 to 10 are meeting up, right." 11 to 21 nodded. "Good, now we think it is time for all of us to go to them and reveal that their are 18 left, not 7." said Carol Porter, 14's Cepan, and the Cepans all nodded. Then Gary Holmes, 15's Cepan said, "So tomorrow we are going to leave and tonight you all will pack up to leave."

11 to 21 all looked excited to get ready to leave and help fight the Mogadorians with 4 to 10. 11 to 21 all began to get up when Lenny Duncan, 16's Cepan, said, "Hold on, there is more." The 11 Garde looked confused and sat back down and Frank Blake, 17's Cepan, said, "As each of you know that you are all the children of the Elders except for 21." the Garde all nodded when Janice Jones, 18's Cepan, said, "Well, 21 was actually created by the ten Elder's minds to have some rather unique legacies, three of them being master legacies." 11 to 21 all looked confused and shocked while 11 to 20 all looked at 21. "Well, those Legacies are advanced telekinesis, strong enough to move a planet if he can set his mind to it," said Joanne Martin, 19's Cepan, and all of the Garde were surprised when Linda King, 20's Cepan, said, " Time travel, being able to go any amount of years backward and forward," the Garde all looked even more surprised when Hal Brook, 21's Cepan, said, "And a third master power that we think should be kept secret and let it unravel it's self."

Number 21, a 16 year old male Loric who already had discovered his enhancements, rapid regeneration, impervious skin, energy shield projection, and force field, largely protective legacies, who goes by Cody Brooks, looked more surprised than anyone else and spoke up, "How come I am to have all of those powers." his Cepan said, "Because the Elders gave you Legacies that no one else could possibly have so you became of more use than anyone else, even Pittacus Lore don't have those specific Legacies." 21 then said, "So, why do i have only protective legacies so far?" His Cepan than said, "Because the Elders wanted to make sure that you could live longer than any other of the remaining Garde, even their own children, because your powers can actually effect the outcome of the war." 21 looked very happy about all of the new news and then 11's Cepan said, "Well, now, it is time for all of you to go pack." And just as all of the Garde stood up to go and pack, an explosion knocked them all down.


	3. Chapter 3

The wall exploded near the Cepan's, causing everyone to fall down. Stepping in through the door was hundreds of Mogs armed to the teeth. The Cepan's of 11 to 20 all stood up and got ready to fight while all of the Chimera, Numbers 11 to 21, and 21's Cepan all ran to the room where all of their chests were, 15 easily picked up the 11 Lorien Chests and carried each one up to the trucks, putting them 11's to 13's chests in truck 1, 14's to 16's chests in truck 2, 17's to 19's chests in truck 3, and 20's and 21's chests in truck 4. That's when two hundred Mogs came by and started to fire at them, about to fire at all of them when 21, upset about almost losing his Cepan and all of his friends, projected an energy field that blocked the lasers and then he put up a force field to stop them from coming closer to them. 11 to 20 all wanted to know what their Cepans were doing and if they were ok when they all tried to open their chests. All of them opened.

Each of them were very upset and couldn't move even though they were surrounded. 21 tried his best to keep up the shields but his power was fading, and he fell down and stopped all of the fields. Then an explosion rang from behind 21, flinging him into the nearby lake underneath a large pile of rubble, and he almost drowned as heat boiled inside his lungs when. Suddenly, he could breath, a new legacy. Underwater Breathing. He swam to the edge of the lake and saw 11 to 20 were all fighting as hard they could, 11 was creating an earthquake to knock all of them down, 12 was controlling the lake to make tidal waves to crash down on top of the mogs. 13 was using his vortex breath to push them all back with turrets of air, 14 was blinding every mog with her Lumen. 15 was digging underground and coming up right under a mag and taking the mog under with him, and 16, a 19 year old male Loric invisibility, weather/elemental manipulation, hydrokinesis, and rapid regeneration, who went by Nick Duncan, was sending lightning down from the sky to kill them.

17, a 20 year old male Loric who had already discovered telekinesis, his enhancements, healing, underwater breathing, night vision, super speed, plant telepathy, and plant manipulation, who goes by Tony Blake, was manipulating the wildlife to attack the mogs with 18, a 19 year old female Loric who had already discovered telekinesis, her enhancements, shape shifting, teleportation, water walking, and precognition, who went by Raven Jones, was teleporting behind the mogs and stabbing them in the back. 19, a 19 year old female Loric who had already discovered telekinesis, her enhancements, animal telepathy, antigravity, precognition, super hearing, super speed, super strength, legacy transference, who goes by Ellen Jones, was charging into battle, killing mogs with her bare hands while 20, a 14 year old male Loric who had already discovered aeternus, his enhancements, and telepathy, who went by Seth King, was giving plans of attack for the Garde to do as he was very wise when it came to battles from reading Sun Tzu's Art of War every night for 4 years.

21 thought he wouldn't be of much use but 20 told him to use a force field to push everyone back. He did so and told his Cepan and the other Garde that he gained a new legacy. They all congratulated him and killed mogs, when 21 looked over to see his Cepan, who was just saying that they were winning, when 10 soldiers came up and stabbed him all over his body, leaking crimson fluid out of dozens of large sword wounds. 21, feeling a mix of sadness, anger, and regret, used a force field to actually squeeze all of the soldiers together and form a large bloody pulp. 11 to 20 all looked disgusted and horrified at what he did to the mogs, "Aw shit man, i know your mad but that was messed up." 20 said to him but 21 didn't care, he then made a force field that pushed every last mog back at least 1000 feet. He ran over to what remained of the mogs that killed his Cepan, touched his finger tips to the blood, then made a small symbol on his forehead. He then went over to his Cepan's body and tried to help him in every way he could think of, but to no avail, the Cepan had been stabbed in the heart, the brain, the intestines, and both lungs. He was dead before 21 killed the 10 soldiers.

21 was crying but he didn't care about it and the others knew he hurt the most out of all of them because they had opened their chests to find out if their Cepan's had died, but he had seen his Cepan die with his own eyes. He yelled at 15 to go and bring back 11 to 20's Cepans to bury them. After half a minute went by, 15 was carrying 10 dead bodies and brought them back to have 11 to 20 all build 11 graves with their telekinesis. They put them into the graves and as 11 to 20 were saying their graces over the dead body's when 21 ran over to the trucks and yelled, "Hey all of you, you can either stay their while I leave and the mogs come and kill you all while you try to fight or you can come with me and leave to fight another day." They then realized that the mogs were advancing on them and would be there in a minute. They all ran over to the trucks, 15 putting 11 to 16's chests in truck 1 with 11 driving and 17 to 21's chests in truck 2, then 11 to 16, along with the first 13 Chimera, got in truck 1 while 17 to 21 got in truck 2, along with the last 13 Chimera, with 17 driving, also controlling the gasoline in trucks 3 and 4 and putting them in containers to use later. Just as they were driving away, the mogs had tried to chase them but were not fast enough to catch up, thus, they made a clean getaway.


	4. Chapter 4

They drove as far and as fast as possible with all of the gas they had, and ended up almost 800 miles away in only 8 hours. They hadn't stopped to eat and had were just heading south until 21 told 17 to stop the car. When 17 did, 11 followed, trying to stay together and all of them asked 21 why he wanted to pull over. "Because we need to find out what is in our Loric Chests, we can't hold it off and we can wait to get back on the road for 5 minutes." 21 said, making perfect sense. 21 opens his chest but he finds a letter, along with many other things. He takes out the letter which reads,

_Dear Cody, _

_If you are reading this, I am dead. I need to tell you many things that only I know, that not even the other Cepan's know. This is not to be told to the others at this time. First, the ten Elders names. The first Elder was , 11's mother and who will be replaced by 1 and 11. The second Elder was , 12's father and who will be replaced by 2 and 12. The third Elder was , 13's mother and who will be replaced by 3 and 13. The fourth Elder was Pittacus Lore, 14's father and will be replaced by 4 and 14. the fifth Elder was , 15's mother and will be replaced by 5 and 15. The sixth Elder was , 16's father and will be replaced by 6 and 16. the seventh Elder was , 17's mother and will be replaced by 7 and 17. The eighth Elder was Setrakus Ra, 18's father and will be replaced by 8 and 18. The ninth Elder was Thambran, 19's mother and will be replaced by 9 and 19. The tenth Elder was Loridas, 20's father and will be replaced by 10 and 20. You are special because you are going to have three special Legacies. The first special Legacy you will have will be advanced telekinesis, which will be as strong as a fully developed Garde when you first get it. When it is fully developed, you would be able to move Lorien, Mogadore, and Earth together to form a perfect utopia, as was it's purpose. The second Legacy is time manipulation and travel, being able to stop time, slow and speed time up, and the ability to travel a limit of 10000 years backwards or forwards, to go back in time and possibly warn Lorien about the Mogadorian Invasion and to help the Mogs fix up their planet, as was it's purpose. Your final power, which you cannot tell the others unless it means life and death, is revival. You can revive any Mogadorian, Loric, Human, creature, or plant back from the dead, and you will be able to bring back to life 1, 2, 3, along with the rest of the Loric, as was your purpose. _

_The next thing I will tell you can tell the others. 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 are all together with no Cepan's. How I know this, is because Pittacus Lore gave me a tracker which allows me to know where everyone is if they are wearing their Loric amulets. It shows where everyone is by showing what number they are. For example, 4 would be represented by the number 4 on it, 19 would be represented by the number 19. It creates a hologram of Earth and shows you where they are, being the only one that shows you where 11 to you are. Currently, 5 is somewhere in the Caribbean. 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 are on their way to find 5 but you need to find them all and explain that there were 21 of you, not 10. When all of you are together, you will discover your next Legacy, whatever it may be. How I know this is that the Elders, while giving you three master Legacies, you could only have 7 other legacies, mostly protection Legacies to keep you alive. The Elders told me the Legacies that you would develop and in the order you would. They will be your enhancements, rapid regeneration, impervious skin, energy shield projection, force field, underwater breathing, flight, aeternus, advanced telekinesis, time manipulation, and revival. You also need to know that Setrakus Ra, 18's father and who 8 and 18 will replace, is the leader of the Mogadorians. He is a Loric who appears to be 20 feet tall, because he shape shifted to that height. He can turn people to stone because he has the Legacy animate, which allows him to bring images to life, turn people to stone, bring someone turned to stone back, and kill what some else has animated. _

_Do not tell 18 that her father betrayed the Elders and all of Lorien. She is nothing like her father because she is considerate and it would kill her to know the truth. Until due time, let her remain ignorant. Now, I also need you to know that Pittacus Lore is somewhere on Earth, quite possibly in the Bermuda Triangle. When all of you are together, he will come to you specifically and tell you how to unlock you Legacies to help out, but I have run out of things to say, so I will say only this. Never give up and, when you get your revival Legacy, see you soon. P.S. when and if you revive 1, 2, and 3, the marks on all of you legs will be unburned into each of your legs, which is much more painful than when you got them in the first place, and revive three first, 2 second, and 1 third. If you bring back 1 first, 2 and 3 will be brought back at the same time due to the charm. This will cause all three marks in 4 to your legs to be unburned into your legs._

_Love, _

_Your Cepan, Hal_

21, after reading the note, felt much happier. "Everyone, listen up, my Cepan left me a tracker that tells us where the others are." 21 said as he got the tracker and everyone was about to open their chests. They all looked very surprised and excited when they all said, "Where are they?" 21 answered after turning it on and looking for all of the numbers, "4, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 are somewhere just North of New Mexico." Everyone looked even more excited because they were so close. Then 20, realizing number 5 was not among them, asked, "Where is 5?" 21 quickly checked and said, "Somewhere in Jamaica." They all looked less excited but still pretty excited. "Well, why don't we go join 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 then go to 5." asked 15, ready to meet the person with all the same Legacies as him. 11 than spoke up, "We should go to 5 first, the others are obviously on there way to 5 and we should all meet up at the same time so we only have to explain there being 21 of them, not 10, once." Everyone else agreed immediately when they all saw a three men in walking in the distance, one was an adult male, and the other two were teenagers. When the men came up to them, they introduced themselves. They said their names were Malcolm and Sam Goode, and the other was named Adamus Sutekh.


End file.
